club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
Currently known glitches * System Defender is more difficult due to a bug making it run faster than it should. * Many stamps cannot be obtained, such as the Full House and Ready for Duty stamps. * The requirement for the 3rd picture in the System Defender section requires 16 stamps, but there are only 14. * Flags show in the stamp book. * The pins in the stamp book display the current date instead of the date it was released. * The clock at the Snow Forts always say Saturday. * A very rare glitch in Paint by Letters allows you to earn infinite coins, in order to attempt this you must be very laggy. * If you don't have any stamps in a game and click "How to earn stamps" and click back it'll seem like you earned 888,888,888 coins. * You're unable to record any music from DJ3K. * Sometimes, you are unable to get a Mascot's background, forcing you reset your cache in order to obtain it. * Igloo items can be duplicated by picking them up in the editor, pressing "tab" then "enter" over save, then pressing the "Your Home" button. * The Cotton Candy featured in Penguin Style appears as The Bubblegum when scrolled over. * If you don't have earned all stamps in end game gives a double coins, instead normal value. Fixed glitches * From February 12, 2017, to February 16, 2017, a bug existed in Cart Surfer that allowed penguins to get from 5000 to 6000 coins per game. It was performed by doing a 360-degree turn in the air (space bar + right or left arrow) and immediately exiting. This has since been patched. * Players could purchase items not available in the catalog using third party programs. This has since been patched. * Players could send old postcards to each other using third party programs. This has since been patched. * 1 character names could be registered using multiple spaces. This has since been patched. * Bean Counters and Puffle Roundup used to give 10 times as many coins as it was meant to. This has since been patched. * The Beta Hat would be out of sync with the penguin model when a player dances while wearing it. This has since been patched. * Bean Counters can give out unlimited coins. This has since been patched. * PSA Missions 4 - 11 failed to load. This has since been patched. * The Sunstriker could not be purchased by players. This has since been patched. * The Gold Wristwatch could not be purchased by players. Instead, attempting to purchase it would add the Silver Watch to the player's inventory. This has since been patched. * The Moss Key Pin couldn't be obtained by players. This has since been patched. * While mining in the Cave Mine, if you pressed "Your Home" right when a coin appears and then return to the mine, you will be getting coins without mining. This has since been patched. * If a player has all of the stamps in a game, they will not earn double coins. Instead, their earned coins will be halved, then doubled at the end of a game, giving the player the normal amount. This has since been patched. * At the Penguin Style you won't be able to buy the "Rooster Costume", a message will appear saying that you don't have enough coins (even if you have enough coins). This has since been patched. * The Squid Lid Hat cannot be obtained by players. Attempting to purchase it results in a loading loop - forcing the player to reload their session. This has since been patched. Category:List